


Marked

by badly_knitted



Category: due South
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dief takes a liking to Ray’s new coat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for megan_moonlight’s comment_fic prompt ‘Due South, Ray Kowalski + Diefenbaker, "That's not funny, furball, so stop looking so smug."’

“Oh no, I don’t believe it! What did you do?” Ray groaned, staring in horror at his new coat. He’d hung it over the back of the chair, he knew he had, but that wasn’t where it was now. Instead, it was crumpled in the middle of the floor, covered in loose hairs. Obviously Dief had been amusing himself by rolling on it.

Lying stretched out on the coat, Dief just looked back up at Ray, panting, his tongue lolling. Ray could have sworn the damn wolf was laughing at him. 

"That's not funny, furball, so stop looking so smug. D’you have any idea how much that coat cost?”

“He’s just marking it with his scent, Ray. It’s perfectly natural behaviour.”

Ray glared at Fraser. “Great, now my new coat is hairy and smells of wolf.”

“Take it as a compliment, Ray; he’s accepted you as part of his pack.”

The End


End file.
